And Just Who Are You, Perhaps I'd Like To Know
by ihaveaslighttvaddiction
Summary: Emma struggles with her possible feelings towards a certain pirate while they search for a cure to the poison running through Davids system
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors i didn't pick up on. hope you enjoy :)**

"Perhaps I would"

Those words irritated her, replaying over and over in her head. What right did he have to say that to her? To stare right into her with a look on his face that mirrored the very words that tumbled from his lips. He was not lying, that was the most frightening part. He truly wanted to know her. No one has ever wanted to know her, not that she would ever let her walls down long enough to reveal any of herself.

But wasn't that her downfall? Mary- Margaret had told her once that her walls may keep out pain but they may also keep out love. wait, what was she thinking? she does not love that walking, talking innuendo. No way, that's ridiculous. She needs to find Henry, her son is the number one priority. She can't risk getting sidetracked over a pirate, no matter how charming he may be.

They had been trudging through the dense jungle that was Neverland for a few days now, they were all growing tired, but no one would admit it. David was especially slow, a slight stagger in his step. Ever since Pans ambush in fact, Emma was growing suspicious and was not about to let it pass

"Okay, seriously I've had enough, no hiding anymore, no more lies!"

The whole group stopped abrubtly

"what are you talking about?" Mary-Margaret looked at Emma with confusion and hesitation

" I'm talking about David over there, has anyone else noticed how weak he is? He's barely holding it together. He got hurt and he's brushing it off like it's nothing"

"It's nothing really, just a scratch. I'm just a bit sore, we should keep going" David attempted to dismiss Emma's acusation but she was not having it

Mary-Margaret lifted David's shirt despite his resistance

" No, THAT does NOT look okay. I AM NOT LOSING ANYONE ELSE ON THIS ISLAND. I'VE LOST ENOUGH PEOPLE IN MY LIFE! We are not moving forward until we get that taken care of!"

Regina scoffed " We need to find Henry! You expect me to wait for Prince Charming over there to get better?! That wound is beyond anyone's help,look at it, there's poison running through him! he'll never heal"

" I don't expect anything from you, but if we want to save Henry we all need our strength, we are not leaving him behind."

"There has to be something we can do!" Mary-Margaret was becoming panicked

"Well i unfortunately cannot do anything and i'm definitely not gonna stand here and waste precious time, I'd have a better chance finding Henry on my own then with the lot of you"

"Be my guest, Regina, go ahead and take the easy way out, that's what you've done you're whole life" Emma was so beyond done with Regina and her attitude

"Good luck with the damsel in distress" Regina vanished in a puff of purple smoke

Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed

" Regina may not have been able to help the Prince, but i might be of some assistance" Hook spoke for the first time during the entire conversation, not that she hadn't been completely aware of his presence, his passionate gaze upon her when she professed her fear of losing more people, an underlining understanding.

"You can help? how?"

" I have treaded through this god forsaken land long enough to know its poisons, and there may be a plant that could be the antidoit to what's plaguing him."

"well then what are we waiting for?" Emma was growing impatient and extremely worried

" the trek to find this plant is a fairly long ways from here, we won't be able to make it in time with him, he's not well enough to ruff the terrain"

"well we can't leave him behind!"

Snow looked up from her husband who was now on the ground resting against a tree

"You two go, i'll stay here with David"

" Mary-"

"We'll be perfectly fine, Hook said it himself David won't be able to ruff the terrain, just come back quickly, okay?"

Emma looked at her mom, running her fingers through Davids hair in an effort to comfort him, she could do this, Hook knew the Land and they would get back to her parents and everything would be okay.

"I promise i will come back as soon as possible"

"I know," Snow gave emma a saddening smile " we will always find eachother"

Emma looked at her parents once more before Hook interrupted her thoughts

"I promise i will return Emma safely, if it is the last thing i do"

Snow gave Hook and slight nod and returned her attention to her wounded husband

" c'mon lass, we should leave before the dark is upon us"

Emma slowly turned and walked side by side with Hook further into the jungle

...

**Yay it's so great to be writing Fanfics again! I hope you enjoy this, it is the first time i've actually started a multi chapter fic. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible! i hope Regina wasn't really unrealistic i just needed to find a way to get emma and hook completely alone. I know y'all are dying for some actually captain swan action but im trying to make it more faithful to the show and captain swan is like a slowly blooming flower and i dont want to rush things.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I promise i will return Emma safely, if it is the last thing i do"_

_Snow gave Hook and slight nod and returned her attention to her wounded husband_

_" c'mon lass, we should leave before the dark is upon us"_

_Emma slowly turned and walked side by side with Hook further into the jungle_

"So how long will this trip take?"

they had been traveling for what felt like hours and Emma was growing impatient. Hook was staring straight ahead. In fact he hadn't even looked at her once since they had left, she didn't know why that bothered her so much.

" A day, if we hurry"

he cut some plants infront of them to make somewhat of a path

"A DAY? We don't know how much time David has! What if we're too late!"

Emma stopped and Hook turned around, taking a few steps towards Emma and looking her straight in the eyes.

" Emma, we will get there on time, i promise" He truly believed it.

"How can you promise that? you can't know that"

she had just gotten her parents back she wasn't about to lose them again. What if they didn't make it back in time? What would she do then? How was she going to explain it to Henry. What if what Pan said was right _"by the end you won't just feel like an orphan, you'll be one"_ Everyone she ever loved left her, whether it was intensional or not.

Hook noticed her inner turmoil, the fear in her eyes. He wanted to take it away. he wanted to clear her mind of all her pain, to comfort her but he could see she was holding her walls up higher than ever, trying to distance herself from him as much as possible

"you just have to have a little hope, love"

she scoffed, " since when did you start having hope, you're the most pessimistic person i know"

He looked at her and immedietly changed the air around them

"since i found something to hope for"

the moment became all to similar to the other night, Hook was letting his walls down, tempting her to do so aswell but Emma was too afraid, she had been down this road before and all the outcomes ended with her alone and she couldn't risk the chance that it could happen again so she did what she always did when things became too real and Emma yet again walked away.

The long journey continued as the sun was descending behind the horizon, both of them completely silent although that did not mean they didn't glance over at each other when one wasn't paying attention. Sometimes their secret stares would meet in the middle and Hook would softly smile and they would continue on their way.

The damned pirate, he infuriated her so much with his flirty comments and endless innuendos and yet she found herself missing them. She'd much prefer his quirps to the silence, they made her forget, if even for a second, how distraught she was feeling.

At least he wasn't looking at her like he did all those times before, like he knew who she was without her ever having to tell him, like he was truly trying to get her to see the real him, not Captain Hook, but Killian Jones.

He came back that day and offered his ship and his services to help her find Henry, there was no benefit for him. He came back, for her. No one had ever came back for her. What did it all mean, she still wasn't sure.

Not that she would ever admit it, especially not to him, but she was growing to like him, the _real_ him that she had caught glimpses of every now and then, when he let his walls down.

The awkward silence went on for quite sometime until they came to a clearing in the jungle and Hook finally put an end to it

" It's far too dark out now and it wouldn't be wise to continue when we can't see, i suggest we rest here till it's light again"

He gathered some wood and brush and started a small fire

" I can't possibly rest now, not when people i love are in danger"

Hook sighed from her stubborness

" Swan, you're going to need your strength. we are almost there but we still have the trip back, can't have you passing out from exhaustion"

she rolled her eyes, " it's not just that," she sat down on the dirt facing the fire, Hook quickly joined her. There was almost a foot of space between them although it felt to her as though they were shoudler to shoulder. His presence suffocating her. " it's the island. i can't sleep when i can hear-"

"the cry's of the lost boys."

"you can hear them too?"

Hook nodded, his lips tight ," Aye, i can"

They were silent again for a minute before Hook began

"my mother died when i was just a baby. I don't even remember what she looked like. I spent most of my young life sailing the seas with my father. But one day i woke up and he was gone. My father had abandoned me"

He stopped talking and continued staring into the fire, Emma was shocked by his openess, she could tell that it was a really hard thing for him to talk about. The flames flickering a warm glow on his face, his features sharp, his lips formed in a tight line. She rested her hand on top of his, in a hope to comfort him somehow.

"I'm an orphan"

Hook turned to look at her with a questioning look

"The map appeared because I stopped denying who i really am, a orphan"

Hook turned his hand into hers to give her a comforting squeeze. She looked up at him, it was becoming all too real again. They had both opened up to each other and he was looking at her with that look on his face. Like he wanted so badly to make it all better, like he would do anything for her.

It was as if they were suddenly magnets being drawn to each other. His face was now a fraction away from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her face. She closed her eyes their lips almost touching but then she pulled her face away at the last second.

"I'm sorry, i..uh i should go get some rest" she quickly got up removing her hand from his and Immediately missing the warmth, She left him sitting alone by the fire.

**OOOOH they ALMOST kissed. Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are always welcome ;D **


End file.
